wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Tabard
Tabard refers to a type of clothing bearing a symbol or design and worn in the tabard equipment slot over a character's chest armor. It is a purely cosmetic item intended to add individuality to a character's look, similar to a shirt. The only tabard available to players upon the release of World of Warcraft was the guild tabard. The release of battlegrounds and the honor system saw a variety of new tabards introduced, identifying a player's rank or standing with a particular battleground faction. The Scourge Invasion also added a small number of tabards. In World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, each faction in Outland was given its own tabard, available at status. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King continues this trend, but has lower (or no) reputation requirements and instead utilizes faction tabards in a system known as championing for farming reputation. Patch 3.0 introduced the achievement system, which includes rewards for tabard collectors. Upon obtaining a tabard, a general achievement called "Represent" is granted; subsequent achievement points are granted at ten and twenty-five tabards, with the latter granting the Tabard of the Achiever. There is no current plan to alleviate the amount of bag space taken up by tabards as has been done with mount and non-combat pet collections (which grant similar achievements), but Blizzard has said it is a possibility in the future. Some tabards can be discarded and repurchased or reacquired at a tabard vendor. These generally include rewards from non-repeatable quests and achievements (such as the ). Guild tabards Guild tabards can be purchased for from a guildmaster in the Visitor's Center of any faction capital city. Guild leaders can customize the symbol and color scheme of the guild's tabard for . See below for web-based tabard design tools. Once your tabard crest has been created, it will take another every time you wish to make a change to it. Honor rank tabards Honor rank tabards are an honor reward for PvP fighting under the Honor System (battlegrounds). Enlisted tabards were available for at rank one ( Private and Scout). * is blue with a gold lion design on the front of it, essentially what Stormwind guards wear. * is red (more accurately a very deep orange) with the Horde's emblem and white trim. Under the new 'Mark of Honor' system of PvP rewards, and now are purchasable from Master Sergeant Biggins in the Champion's Hall (located in Stormwind City) / Brave Stonehide in the Hall of Legends (located in Orgrimmar) for . Image:Private's Tabard.jpg| Image:Scout's Tabard.jpg| Officers' tabards were available for at rank six ( Knight and Stone Guard). Somewhat more glorified, these look similar to the enlisted tabards, but are significantly more detailed. * * Similarly, these tabards are now purchasable for . Image:Knight's Colors.jpg| Image:Stone Guard's Herald.jpg| Battleground tabards Battleground tabards can be obtained at various reputation with each faction through vendor purchase or quest completion. These tabards have a unique appearance. Alterac Valley tabards are available from the Supply Officers at the entrance to either BG for (Alterac Valley Mark of Honor). * has a red backdrop with golden trim, with the emblem of a spear with a golden bolt at the bottom. * has a blue backdrop with white trim, bearing a wolf's head at the center, with a crude shield covering it, both made out of blue and white, and with ice-colored and shaped symbols signifying the cold of Alterac Valley. Image:Stormpike Tabard.jpg| Image:Frostwolf Tabard.jpg| Arathi Basin tabards are available upon attaining reputation with League of Arathor or Defilers and completing or . * * Image:League of Arathor Tabard.jpg| Image:Defilers Tabard.jpg| Warsong Gulch tabards are available from the Supply Officers at the entrance to either BG for (Warsong Gulch Mark of Honor). * * Image:Silverwing Tabard.jpg| Image:Warsong Tabard.jpg| Other tabards * , , , , , , , and are rewards from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. * drops from Scarlet Trainees in the Scarlet Monastery Armory after Herod is killed. * and are rewards from during the Midsummer Fire Festival. Image:Tabard of Brilliance2.jpg| Image:Tabard of Flame.jpg| Image:Tabard of Frost.jpg| Image:Tabard of Fury2.jpg| Image:Tabard of Nature2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Arcane2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Defender2.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Void2.jpg| Image:Scarlet Tabard.jpg| Image:Midsummer Fire Blue Tabard.jpg| Image:Midsummer Fire Red Tabard.jpg| Past event tabards These tabards were available for a limited time, and cannot be obtained currently. Some of these tabards may be reacquired from tabard vendors if the player had previously owned them. * was a reward from the Spirit of Competition event. * was a reward from the Test of Honor Contest. * was purchasable for 10 from the Argent Outfitter during the Scourge Invasion. * was a reward from during the Before the Storm event. Image:Competitor's Tabard.jpg| Image:Contest Winner's Tabard.jpg| Image:ArgentTabard.gif| Burning Crusade tabards ''Unless otherwise stated, reputation with the respective faction is needed to purchase their tabard. These faction tabards are purchased from the faction's quartermaster for |90s after discount}}. * is a reward from the Blood Elf Paladin's epic mount quest chain. * is a reward from the Draenei starting zones' quest chain. * and are rewards for completing the in Shadowmoon Valley. Image:Blood Knight Tabard.jpg| Image:Hand of Argus Tabard.jpg| Image:Honor Hold Tabard.jpg| Image:Thrallmar Tabard.jpg| Image:Cenarion Expedition Tabard.jpg| Image:Sporeggar Tabard.jpg| Image:Kurenai Tabard.jpg| Image:Mag'har Tabard.jpg| Image:Lower City Tabard.jpg| Image:Aldor_Tabard.jpg| Image:Scryers Tabard.jpg| Image:Sha'tar Tabard.jpg| Image:Consortium Tabard.jpg| Image:Skyguard Tabard.jpg| Image:Ogri'la Tabard.png| Image:Keepers of Time Tabard.jpg| Image:Green Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Purple Trophy Tabard of the Illidari.jpg| Image:Shattered Sun Tabard.jpg| Wrath of the Lich King tabards * is an Achievement reward for the achievement The Loremaster. * is an Achievement reward for winning 300 ranked arena matches. * is an Achievement reward for the achievement Twenty-Five Tabards. * is purchasable from the Argent Crusade with reputation. * is purchasable from the Knights of the Ebon Blade with reputation. * is a Achievement reward for the achievement Explore Northrend. * is purchasable from the Kirin Tor with reputation. * is purchasable from the Wyrmrest Accord with reputation. The Argent Tournament Tabards are available from each faction once you become their Champion. They each cost Champion's Seals. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Darnassus. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of the Exodar. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Gnomeregan. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Ironforge. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Stormwind. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Orgrimmar. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Sen'jin. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Silvermoon City. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Thunder Bluff. * is purchasable at the Argent Tournament for champions of Undercity. Image:Loremaster's Colors.jpg| Image:Tabard of Brute Force.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Achiever.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Argent Crusade.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Ebon Blade.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Explorer.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Kirin Tor.jpg| Image:Tabard of the Wyrmrest Accord.jpg| Image:Darnassus Tabard.jpg| Image:Exodar Tabard.jpg| Image:Gnomeregan Tabard.jpg| Image:Ironforge Tabard.jpg| Image:Stormwind Tabard 3.jpg| Image:Orgrimmar Tabard.jpg| Image:Sen'jin Tabard.jpg| Image:Silvermoon Tabard.jpg| Image:Thunder Bluff Tabard.jpg| Image:Undercity Tabard.jpg| Unobtainable tabards These tabards are worn by NPCs but cannot be obtained by players, though some can be approximated with certain guild tabard designs. Image:Dalaran Tabard.jpg|DalaranAlthough the actual tabard is not obtainable, you can appear to wear one by wearing ; a cloth chest armor that drops randomly from Dalaran NPCs in Silverpine Forest. Only Horde can obtain the robe, as these NPCs are Friendly to Alliance. However, they can be sold at neutral Auction Houses. In addition, the is available for sale. Image:Tiras.jpg|Kul Tiras Image:Hillsbrad Tabard.jpg|Lordaeron Image:Scarlet High Tabard.jpg|Scarlet CrusadeThis particular Scarlet Crusade tabard is unobtainable. It is worn by many of the higher ranking members of the organization. The , which is worn by the lowest-ranking members of the Crusade, is obtainable. See the Other Tabards section above. Image:Crimson Legion.jpg|Scarlet Crusade and Crimson Legion Image:Stormwind Tabard.jpg|StormwindThere is a tabard similar to this that can be obtained through the Argent Tournament. Image:Stormwind White.jpg|Stormwind Image:Stromgarde Tabard.jpg|Stromgarde Image:Theramore Tabard.jpg|Theramore image:Darkmoon_Faire Tabard.jpg|Darkmoon Faire Image:B.O.O.M. Tabard.jpg|B.O.O.M. Image:7th Legion Tabard.jpg|Valiance Expedition Image:Hand of Vengeance Tabard.jpg|Hand of Vengeance Image:Silver Covenant Tabard.jpg|Silver CovenantCan be obtained in patch 3.2.0.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/argent-tournament.html Image:Warsong Offensive Tabard.jpg|Warsong Offensive Image:Brannexpedition-tabard.jpg|Brann Bronzebeard's Ulduar expedition (Explorers' Guild?) Notes is a tabard that cannot be worn. It is used to create the Zandalar Tribe chest-piece for paladins, druids, and shamans. References External links *Merciless' JavaScript-based tabard designer *WoWIGN Flash-based tabard designer Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Honor rewards Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft tabard items